gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine-Sam Relationship
The Blaine-Sam Relationship is the friendship between McKinley High Seniors and New Directions Members, Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans, also known as Blam, Slaine, Andevans, and Evanderson. Overview Season Two New York Blaine is sitting in the lima-bean with Kurt towards the end of the episode, when Sam comes into the cafe with Mercedes Jones, his then girlfriend. Blaine politely asks what they are doing, to which the four of them briefly explain their plans. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen Sam makes his first season three appearance as he joins the New Direction once again. As his welcome back song, Sam sings Red Solo Cup, where Blaine gets very into the performance. Sam has an idea to do for the sectional choreography, a dance move he learns while being a stripper. Blaine had his own idea for a dance move but Sam called it too "boy band". Blaine seems offended and still refuses to dance like that at Sectionals, then he makes a remark about Sam's financial situation causing a fight to erupt between the two. The fight is quickly broken up and Blaine storms out of the choir room. Dance with Somebody They are seen in this episode passing around a basket ball with Mike in the locker room. Puck comes up, giving them, Mike, and Finn goodie bags with guitar picks and shot glasses to celebrate the friendship between them before they all go their separate ways. Goodbye Blaine and Sam are both shown to be sad as their respective lovers are graduating. They, along with Will and the rest of the non-seniors (sans Brittany), perform In My Life to all the graduating glee members. Season Four The New Rachel During auditions, while De'wanda Umber is making a fool of herself, Blaine is sitting next to Sam and leans over at him to laugh at De'wanda. Makeover This episode takes the friendship to a whole new level. Blaine decides to run for senior class president against Artie and Brittany, and chose Sam as his running mate - with a little motivation from Brittany and Sam. Blaine talks to Sam in the hallway about the debate and decides to give him a makeover to look more like senior VP material. While Blaine is getting ready for the debate, Sam tells Blaine to take off the bowtie he was wearing because he looked too uptight. Blaine greatly appreciated the advice because Kurt neglected to give his point of view on it. After Sam and Blaine win the election, they decide to have an after-party at Breadstix. Blaine tells Sam that he feels alone because Kurt is gone and Sam tells him that he isn't and that he has him. Sam confesses that he never connected with Kurt the way he does with Blaine (indirectly hinting that he saw Kurt as more effeminate) and states that he feels he could have a gay bro, a friend. Blaine is shown to be happy about the statement and mutually returns the feelings. The Role You Were Born to Play At the audition sheet for Grease, Blaine admits to Sam that he doesn't think that he can do the musical because of his current relationship status with Kurt, and because the role of Danny has such a strong romantic connection in the character, and that he couldn't play the part believably. Blaine admits to him that he hasn't been sleeping, lost his appetite, and hasn't been gelling his hair on weekends, and that he and Kurt were soulmates, and that they were planning to spend the rest of their lives together. Sam reassures him that even though he knows it's hard, everyone has gone through heartbreak. Dynamic Duets While Blaine is cleaning out his locker, Sam comes up to him and talks about'' why Blaine is going to Dalton. He said he thinks it’s because Blaine just wants to further punish himself for cheating on Kurt. Sam then asks what exactly happened, and Blaine told him that he hooked up with Eli because he felt Kurt was moving on without him and that maybe they weren't meant to be, but only to realize that they are meant to be together. Sam encourages him to talk to Kurt, but Blaine starts freaking out. He tells Sam that everything is not alright because he hurt the one person he loves more than anything in the world, and that by cheating, he broke the trust they shared and won't be forgiven. Sam tells him that even if Kurt doesn't, he needs to forgive himself and stop villianizing himself. He tells him that cheating on him wasn't cool but exiling himself to Dalton isn’t going to make what Blaine did any better, and that he has to try and make things right. Blaine wants to stop feeling like a bad person, and Sam assured him that he isn’t. Sam tells Blaine to give him a day, find the hero in him, and then decide where he belongs. They perform ''Heroes, showing the duo’s friendship grow as they run a food and clothes drive, and clean up graffiti with the Glee Club, and Blaine finally smiles again. When done, they share a bromance push, and Sam asks what his decision is. Blaine then tells him that they need to do one last mission. Then (in their costumes) go back to Dalton and steal back their Nationals trophy (with "Blam" and "Slaine" written in cartoon letterings). They then tell the rest of the crew about their adventure, and Blaine gives the club an apology for doubting them as a family. Songs Sang Together (Duet) Heroes blam.JPG|Heroes (Dynamic Duets)|link=Heroes Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Man in the Mirror by ''Michael Jackson. ''(Hold on to Sixteen) *In My Life by ''The Beatles. ''(Goodbye) *Some Nights'' by Fun. (Dynamic Duets) *''Don't Dream It's Over'' by Crowded House. ''(Swan Song) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' by Judy Garland. (Glee, Actually) Trivia *Sam and Blaine have both given a promise ring to a significant (Sam to Quinn in Furt; Blaine to Kurt in Extraordinary Merry Christmas), Although Blaine only gave Kurt the ring in a deleted scene. *Both characters were originally created to be Kurt's boyfriend. *They are known as 'Wolverine and Cyclops'. Though both wanted to be Wolverine. *Kurt has been romantically interested in both of them. Gallery Glee.407.hdtv-lol 368.jpg jerking blaine i think.png blam summer nights.png shouting and listening.png blam singing.png sam stares at blaine.png what's a debate.png blam what the hell.png villainize.png Sam-stripper-glee-season-3-episode-8.jpg BlaineSamC.png Tumblr_mbi666HYU41remny7o1_500.png BlaineMO06.png Blam_head_slap.gif Tumblr_md7fuyfOWJ1qbz8aro1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mdz13qITFc1rh2nh2o1_500.png Tumblr_mdytznsgkA1qahheuo1_500.png BlaineMO07.png tumblr_max48nVdPG1qetn26o2_500.gif Yay_blam_hugs.png Tumblr mb8t0xTkMX1rox6kko5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mb3lubRdVb1r0cqvoo2 250.gif Tumblr_mdxwjlE9rj1qfyijao2_1280.jpg Tumblr md7fdm3sOl1r4v1v0o1 r2 500.gif Heroes blam.JPG Blaine Rory Sam Mike Michael.jpg blam cartoon.png lol blam.png sam tease.png blam painting.png sweet look.png blaine look.png sam look.png blam high five.png blam explosion.png just a blam scene.png convincing blaine.png he's your candidate.png blam swing.png Heroes_SB.png like what moment.png blam stands next to eachother.png blam close eyes.png BLAMHOTS.jpg Tumblr me7dz1VhAh1rhetcmo1 500.jpg SLAINEEEE.png blam sitting.png blam sam cute.png blam steps down.png blam yeah.png cute blam smiles.png swan song blam.png blam hand on shoulder.png sam talking next to blaine.png blam convo.png oh sweet merciful lord.png sam moving that waist.png Tumblr mfwy1v5FDW1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr mfwy1v5FDW1rd6e8fo4 250.gif blam quareel.png blam and the mask.png sam painting blaine.png blam running wierdly scene.png just another blam.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships